26. Solo Butler
This page is about Episode 2 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Spoilers of the story occurring in the series will be listed here. Discussions regarding the Episode will be redirected to here. Statistics *Episode Title: The Only Butler - Solo Shitsuji ( *Original Airdate: 8th of July, 2010 *Duration: 25 Minutes *'Opening Theme': SHIVER by The GazettE *'Ending Theme': Bird by Matsushita Yuya Summary Ciel Phantomhive makes remarks about the sound of water and the warmth of the sunlight but feels uneasy opening his eyes. However, after hearing Sebastian's voice, he opens them to find Elizabeth sitting across from him on a boat. Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny are nearby in a boat as well. They arrived at a newly built dam where Ciel makes an announcement. Meanwhile, three participants gossip about the young Phantomhive. Ciel interrupts their conversation, leaving the three baffled and embarrassed. Ciel then runs into Elizabeth, who wants to go look for a rare white stag that lives in the forest. Ciel promptly refuses but eventually agrees when Elizabeth starts crying. Ciel states that it is his responsibility, whether it is to take care of the river, attend boring parties or to make his fiancé happy. Sebastian says that if Ciel and Elizabeth separate, lots of people will be happy. The servants state that they do not want Ciel and Elizabeth to separate, thus they try to catch the white stag for her and create a lot of comedic moments. In the meantime, Lau and Ranmao appear hold bets with the crowd on whether or not they will find the stag. When a storm comes, Ciel wants to stop the search and promises to come back another day. He also says he can just hire a person to find the stag for him, which upsets Elizabeth a great deal; it is meaningless if it was not Ciel and her who find it. She runs away, saying through her tears that Ciel doesn't understand her feelings. After a short while, Finny hurries over and claims Elizabeth is in trouble. Ciel rushes over to find that Elizabeth is trapped on a boat in the fast river currents. Lau points out that the old dam is about to burst. Ciel orders Sebastian to stop the flood and vows to save Elizabeth by himself. Surprisingly, Sebastian breaks the dam upriver, causing a huge amount of water to rush in. The boat is flipped over but Ciel manages to grab hold of Elizabeth. Later, Ciel wakes up in Sebastian's arms and Elizabeth hugs him, apologizing in tears. Ciel yells at Sebastian for not breaking the new dam and adding on to the flood, which prompts Sebastian to say that he was following Ciel's orders and changed the shape of the river to prevent future floods. Elizabeth is still upset (but not shown in the scene) about that they were unable to find the white stag, but Sebastian replies that the white stag is just over the hill. The group runs over to look and discover that the white stag is a hill figure. Tanaka suddenly appears (apparently, he has been hiding in the picnic basket) and comments about the river. Ciel finally calls Elizabeth "Lizzie". While Ciel and Elizabeth hold hands, Elizabeth asks if Ciel is happy as she is, because she had just spent a day with him. She explains that if they find the white stag, their life will be filled with happiness. Ciel thanks Elizabeth. Later, at the end of the episode, Ciel comments on the newspaper article that has Elizabeth's picture in the outing in it, saying:"To remain like this, in the most ideal state huh.." Next Episode The preview shows Undertaker and Grell reappearing. Navigation